ithinkiloveyoumorethanabrothershould
by PuppetGirl131
Summary: It had all started when you helped him fix his computer. Then it meant nothing, but all of a sudden when you promised to fix his computer that day you had begun to notice a lot of things you never would before.


**Author's note: So, is it okay for me to post this here? They say that they do not except explicit content, but I have seen many of those. Uhhh I hope it is okay...**

**Any way, this is my first time actually writing sex themes and posting it, so I hope it is not bad.**

**Your comments are loved.**

**No characters belong to me, they belong to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

It had all started when you helped him fix his computer. Then it meant nothing, but all of a sudden when you promised to fix his computer that day you had begun to notice a lot of things you never would before. Being a sibling and actually caring about each other you both tend to fix each other's hair, or clean each others face, or even comforting each other in hugs when you're upset. But when you start looking at their chest or ass and licking your lips, well, let's just say you might have a problem. When the dreams started and the consistent boners, you had relieved yourself away from your little brother, after all you would never do anything like that to him.

But maybe if you hadn't agreed to him that you would fix that damn laptop, maybe if you weren't good at building things, then maybe you wouldn't feel this way. It started on a Friday, you had went over to his house and brought your tools, you were his older brother and you were good at this sort of thing, why the hell would you turn him away? No. You would never do that, so there you were right when you had finished fixing it, he gave you a big smile and thanked you and turned it on and had begun to tell you smoothly everything was now. It had been a hot day, and he was wearing a tank top and shorts, and you had caught yourself staring at his neck and lips, at first you had thought nothing of it, but when he had gotten up to get you both something to drink you had looked at his ass and licked your lips.

From then on, you were careful with everything you did around him.

But despite all the privet moments to yourself the urge to see him naked under you just grew more and more every day. Your age was not big deal, since you were only two years older than him; you were one hot guy, so looks weren't a big deal either. It was that it was incest. You were blood related, and you had looked after him the second you laid eyes on him.

When you were two years old, you were taken away from your mother because she was unable to take care of you. You had remembered that her belly was big, and that she said that you were about to have a little brother. Your father got her pregnant then just left her for some other girl; they never got married as far as you knew. But you had wondered what ever happened to the baby, you eventually forgot about it, but one day while you had come home from work, your step mother had given you a call saying that a young man around your age was looking for you, all you said was to give him your number and proceeded to hang up and not too long after that you had gotten a call from the man saying he was your brother. You had agreed to meet him, because if he really was your mother's baby, then at least you had something left from your family.

You loved the kid to death after meeting him, you learned that his name is Dave, and you two hung out every chance you got, which was every day. But recently, which was before stated, you have been horny as fuck when looking at him, and you would go relieve yourself somewhere else, but what do you do when you both decided to get drunk as fuck on the kid's birthday? Well as you both stumbled through your front door, giggling and nearly falling, but using each other as support, your mind decides it's time to express everything to him. And you think that that's a pretty good fucking idea.

Just as you close the door you push him against the wall and rip off his shades and tossing them aside, and doing the same with yours, you look him in the eyes and become completely lost in them, that you don't notice you had leaned in and kissed him. You expect him to pull away and tell you how gross you are, but it never seems to happen. In fact he does the opposite and kisses you back, out of a drunken haze, or real love you didn't know, all you knew was he was kissing you back and you were now kissing him harder and making moans emit from his lovely throat.

You are quick to lick his lips, and when he parts his lips ever so slightly you happily slide your tongue inside his. It tastes like alcohol, but you don't seem to care and just kiss him deeply, and give a small moan when your tongues tangle together, they seem to fit together so perfectly. As you begin to slide your hands up his shirt he moans more, and when you slid the pads of both of your index fingers over his nipples his hands go up to grip your shoulders and he moans and shudders. When you break the kiss you can't help but smirk when he whimpers at you. You quickly grab Dave's hand and take him to your room, and once you get inside you push him on the bed and climb on top of him and kiss him more and he moans more which makes your cock twitch.

When you slide your hands under his shirt again, it is to slide the shirt off, but that was when Dave looked up at you with the cutest, most innocent face ever, and tugged at your shirt. You knew he wanted yours off to, and you couldn't help but to give him what he wanted. Once your shirt was off, Dave's red eyes scanned your chest and you couldn't help the twitch to your cock when he gave a smile. He liked what he was seeing, and you smirked and let your lips attack his neck and he gave a small moan, and you sucked bit, and you left small marks all over his neck and jaw. You then pulled back smirking down at him again and you licked your fingers on both hands, and coated them in your saliva and rubbed his nipples and pinched them and you loved each moan he gave from just that small thing.

The moment you slid his pants off was the moment he had asked you something, but of course you were too busy thinking about that mouth of his, and where it would be not to long from now.

"What?" You said and he blushed more and looked away from your eyes

"I-I said t-this is my first time having it i-in the ass…could you please use lube..?" Dave said and you know, even if you weren't listening, that he hadn't stuttered the first time, so repeating it got to him, which you found cute.

"Of course" You said and kissed him sweetly and placed your hands on his cheeks and let your thumbs caress them. You've been with people in the past, and have fucked plenty in your lifetime, and if you lined them all up and asked them how you were during sex, they would have said you were rough, but when it came to Dave you wanted to treat him with care and show him how much you loved him.

When you two parted you smiled when he whimpered at you again, and you began to slide your pants off and you placed small kisses all over his face and asked him if he wanted to suck on something good and he just blushed and nodded. When you sat back and pulled your boxers off, you licked your lips as he blushed harder and his eyes widened slightly at how big you were, he should just be lucky he's not small, then that would be a problem for you, but then again, that sounded appealing to you more than being able to fit you all the way in. When he crawled closer to you, you couldn't help the blush that appeared on your face. It just increased when he leaned his head down and lapped at the head like a cat, after this you will consider buying cat ears and tail for next time.

Dave seemed shy about this about sucking your dick, but you just gave him a smile and ruffled his hair, and he looked up at you and gave a slight smile. That seemed to help him, because he now licked up and down your length, he would bite and suck at the sides of it, and nibble on the slit, and even pull at the skin with his teeth. It all made you moan his name, and you were sure that encouraged him to keep going, because now he is sucking on your balls and pumping your cock. After you were sure Dave had you moaning like a girl, that he would be satisfied, but obviously not, because now he slid you all the way into his mouth and bobbed his head. You slid your hands into his hair and tugged at it to encourage him more, but just as you were about to cum, you put your hands on his head gently and pulled him off, smirking at the thin spit trail that connected his lip to your cock.

You quickly kissed Dave's lips again and pushed him back on the bed and once you lifted his legs up, you kissed and sucked at the inside of his thighs. But the more you did this he began to giggle and you chuckled and looked down at him and he looked back.

"Hee hee, sorry Dirk" He said and you just smiled more from how cute he looked and gave him a kiss.

"It's okay, but you gotta stop being so fucking adorable" You said and placed kisses on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I can't help how fucking ticklish I am. Hell, I didn't even know I was ticklish there" Dave said and you smiled more and tried to kiss each freckle that littered his face.

He seemed to know what you were trying to do and just laughed more "Dirk, you can't kiss them all, that's too many"

"I can always try" You said but stopped and gave his nose a quick kiss and began to rub his erection through his boxers and he knitted his brows.

"Dirk~" Dave moaned and you sucked on it through the fabric of his boxers and he gasped and tried to push your head away "N-No~ Please d-don't do that~"

You looked up at his half lidded red eyes and smirked, you then leaned up to kiss him again and he moaned and you pressed your hips together and began to grind against him and he clung to you and moaned out even louder. You put your fingers into his hair and ran your fingers through it and quickly slid your tongue into his mouth kissing him deeply. He was satisfied with this, and kissed and grinded, and you let out a moan, it had been his name and he smiled at that and wrapped his arms around your neck and kissed you harder. You licked this change, and were quick to kiss him back just as hard, and moved your hips faster and he arched his back.

"Ohhh~! Dirrrrk~! I-I'm clooossse~!"He moaned out, and when he came in his boxers you kept grinding, to hear him squeal about how uncomfortable he would be, and to get him hard again. No way in the world were you going to finish with just grinding, no you had to go all the way. You wanted to see your cum drip out of his small hole when you took your dick out.

"Ahhh~! No Dirk don't~! Oh god please stoooop~"He squeaked out trying to push you away.

You felt like an ass, but you didn't seem to care about that small thing, because soon enough he began to get hard again and cling to you yet again. You stopped and he whimpered at you, you had to pry him off, but you kissed his forehead as you pulled his boxers off and once they were off you leaned down and licked away any cum that was still there. You then reached into your bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and poured some into your hand and made sure it coated your fingers good, then you spread his legs and slid a finger inside of him, and you watched his face contort in pain and you placed more kisses on his face to try to help. Once he adjusted to the first, you slid a second in and began to stretch him, by then you had grabbed his hand and had begun to place kisses on it as you soon slid a third finger in, and later a fourth.

After successfully stretching him, you put more lube on your hand and spread it on your cock and, and you slowly slid in, and you embraced him as you did, and he clung to you hard and you kissed his neck, moaning at how tight he was. Once you were in you looked to him and whispered in his ear if he was ready for you to move, once he shook his head you set a steady pace to let him get used to it. At first he whimpered in pain, but it was soon changed to moans, and with that you sped up slightly.

"Ohhhh god~! F-Faster~!" Dave moaned and you were quick to give him what he wanted.

After a small time you wanted to switch positions, just to see what all he would do it he had to move his hips, you quickly wrapped your arms around him and flipped on you back and he sat up on your hips and looked down at you blushing. And you laced both of your hands with his and gave a nod of your head to tell him to start moving. He blushed more and gave a nod back, and began to move his hips, moaning louder when your dick seemed to go deeper inside of him, what didn't shock you though, was how fast he began to go, someone as young as him would want it fast and hard, but you were more romantic, so you had let his hands go and placed them on his hips causing him to let out whines.

"Slow down, it's better that way" you said and he gritted his teeth but nodded, and when you let go he moved at a slow pace and you smiled and laced your hands with his yet again.

You eventually moved your hips to meet his, and he moaned out loudly and gripped your hands, and just as soon as he told you he was about to cum you gave a moan and flipped your positions yet again, and you quickly laced his hands with yours again and began to thrust hard and slow. Dave gripped your hands roughly once again and "Ah" ed with each thrust. When Dave came he screamed your name, and you continued to thrust, and near the end you sped up more as you neared your orgasm. Just as you came you moaned out Dave's name and slowed down. You stopped once you had finished your orgasm, once you pulled out you placed your hands on his knees and kept him spread and looked down at his entrance and smirked as you watched the cum leak out.

"P-Please..s-stop starring..." Dave said panting still.

You looked into his half lidded red eyes and smiled and gave his cheek a kiss "Alright" You had said and laid down beside him and pulled the covers over the two of you, and kissed his nose and he blushed and looked up at you.

You chuckled slightly and wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close, and you smiled more when you felt him nuzzle against you. You then closed your eyes, and the two of you soon fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
